Euphorix
| Aliases = | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Vega | Planet = Euphorix | Sector = 2828 | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Omega Men #2 | HistoryText = Euphorix is one the twenty-three planets within the Vega star system and one of the few that remained free from the tyranny of the Citadel. For several decades the blood matriarchy was ruled by its queen Kalista and her consort/husband Primus. When Kalista and Primus decided to take an active role in the Citadel War, they abdicated their positions until such time that the Citadel were overthrown. In Kalista's place, Alonzo Dulak was selected as the planet's interim monarch. Under Dulaks' reign, Euphorix created a vast planetary shield that protected the world from the threat of Citadel invaders. While Primus and Kalista went off to form the revolutionary unit known as the Omega Men, the Citadel supreme commander, accompanied by an ambitious Earth man named Harry Hokum made plans to take Euphorix. Hokum hired the bounty hunter Lobo to draw Kalista out of hiding so they could force her to reveal the means by which to deactivate the planetary shield. The plan failed however and the Citadel warship nearly destroyed itself attempting to break through the shield. Omega Men (Volume 1) #3-#4 A short time later, the Omega Men (led by Tigorr) conducted a last-ditch invasion of the Citadel Homeworld and succeeded in destroying their computerized nerve center, thus eliminating the Citadel's capability to coordinate their attack efforts. The war was over and the Omega Men were victorious. Kalista and Primus returned to Euphorix and, as per their agreement, Alonzo Dulak relinquished control back to Kalista. As her first official act as the reinstated queen, Kalista ordered the deactivation of the planetary shield. Kalista held a mass celebration in honor of their victory over the Citadel. Fringe elements of the Citadel Empire survived however and continued to stage hit and run raids against free worlds. Harry Hokum orchestrated an attack against Euphorix and warships rained fire down upon the capitol city. While the Omega Men fought against the raiders, Alonzo Dulak re-activated the shield. The Omega Man known as Nimbus however was taken prisoner. To rescue him, the Omega Men were forced to accept aid from Lobo. Omega Men (Volume 1) #8-#9 Queen Kalista, unwilling to risk any further invasions decreed that the planetary shield was to remain permanently activated. Upon doing so, she had the shield controls destroyed, insuring that it could never be lowered ever again. This Omega Men (Volume 1) #10 Primus returned to Euphorix, but he was too late. The shield had already been erected. The thought of never seeing his wife again drove him into a maddened state of anguish and he mounted a full scale offensive aimed at destroying the shield. The deity known as Auron arrived and realized that should Primus succeed in destroying the shield, it would result in tremendous loss of life. Auron used his power to extract the energy that powered the shield, dissipating it forever. For the first time in decades, Euphorix was defenseless. Omega Men (Volume 1) #15 | PointsOfInterest = ; Aesad: Aesad is the capitol city of Euphorix and is also one of its more densely-populated urban areas. Aesad is the location of the Royal Palace, the home and base of operations of the royal family. ; Royal Palace: Located in the capitol city of Aesad, the royal palace is the family estate of Queen Kalista. In the days leading up to the Citadel War, Kalista shared the throne of regency with her husband Primus. While Kalista was serving as a member of the Omega Men, defense minister Alonzo Dulak kept hold of the scepter of regency until Kalista returned. Located in a lower laboratory of the palace was the control system for Euphorix's planetary shield. | Residents = * Euphorians **Kalista **Primus **Alonzo Dulak **Ynda **Presk **Rhoark | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Planets